character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yosafire (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Yosafire (ヨザファイア) is who serves as the game Gray Garden’s main protagonist, a young energetic demon living in an era of peace between her race and the angels. She is a girl with a carefree and positive attitude who spends a lot of her time in a flower garden and adores being in the company of her friends. The game starts off by giving the player a glimpse at her peaceful and joyful life but things start to take a turn for the worse when a mysterious bat attacks her in the flower garden. From there on out, she and her friends find themselves in the middle of a villainous scheme hatched up by demons of another world, one which may lead to the destruction of their own. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | High 3-A | 2-B | Far higher via summoning Name: Yosafire Origin: DSP Verse (The Gray Garden) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, depicted as a schoolgirl Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation and Afterimage Creation (Shown here and here), Reality Warping, Flight (Has wings), Space-Time Manipulation, Lasers (Has an attack where she shoots lasers from her glasses), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (High Godly, Managed to come back despite the previous world being reduced to nothing by Kcalb, albeit her form might change just like it happened back when she was Yosaflame), Fourth Wall Awareness (Literally introduces herself to the player), Summoning (Can summon Reficul with the "666 Ticket"), Martial Arts (Can pull feint attacks), Sound Manipulation (Can damage foes with a yell), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can harm and kill ghosts, can harm and kill incorporeal beings such as flames), Holy Manipulation (Can weild and use holy items despite of she being a demon), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks) Attack Potency: High Universal Level (Can effortlessly kill the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level (Defeated Emalf with the aid of Froze, Rawberry, and Macarona Emalf as a demon should be vastly superior to the flamebats) | Multiverse level (Defeated Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater, and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) | Far higher via summoning (With the "666 Ticket" she can summon Reficul) Speed: Immeasurable (Vastly superior to the flamebats who can outmatch mogekos. Should be comparable to lesser ghosts such as Met who can travel between universes/worlds with ease (from the Pitch Black World to the Mogeko World and is capable of normally traversing the latter). One of the many aspects of worlds its that they have time, which means traversing them involves traversing space-time thus granting this rating)) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Emalf) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Rieta who previously defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite (Should be at least superior than any mogeko) | Infinite | Infinite, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Universal '| '''High Universal '| '''Multiversal Durability: High Universal Level (Can trade blows with the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level '''(can trade blows with Emalf who as a demon should be vastly superior to the flamebats) | '''Multiverse level (Could trade blows with Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater, and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb). Stamina: Very High Range: At least High Universal (Upscaling from mogekos) | At least High Universal | Likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: Cross Sword Intelligence: Average, can be quite careless and clumsy at times. Weaknesses: Initially, she was unable to fly owing to childhood trauma. She eventually manages to overcome this weakness in order to rescue Froze. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG come out. Gallery Mirror-y2.png|Yosafire's reflection in her mirror without her hat and glasses. TGG_postcreditsA.png TGG_Bonus.png|Yosafire carrying Froze in a Bonus Room picture yosaf.png Grp1227204801.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg